As the requirements for data storage, retrieval, and analysis has increased, the need for cheaper and faster data storage devices has also increased. Data storage devices, such as disc drives, magnetic tapes, etc., store data on a different recording media using different storage technologies such as magnetic recording, optical recording, etc. Disc drives are widely used as data storage device in computing systems. To meet the increasing needs, disc drives providers have increased the capacity of the disc drives as well as the density of recording on the disc drives. At the same time, given the vast amount of data being stored and processed by users, storage device providers are under pressure to provide storage capacity at cheaper cost.